Sneaky Scandinavians
by suika1021
Summary: When Sweden and Denmark are away, Norway and Finland will play. Norfin.


**My second attempt on writing smut lol. Hope this came out good because this is the first time writing a smut one-shot too. Reminder, this is a Norfin story, don't like don't read. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Mm… ah, Nor-kun. Do you think this is a good idea? Su-san will be here soon."<p>

"Hmm?" Norway raised his head from Finland's milky white neck, pausing from creating the only dark bruise on his pure skin. His steady eyes met his bleary violet pair. "Are you worried?"

"A bit…" Finland replied sheepishly, fingers digging through the purple fabric on Norway's sailor suit nervously. He moved his eyes away to face the door behind them. "This is a little risky, don't you think?"

Norway tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy. His eyes suddenly transformed to an innocent pair of puppy dog eyes as if his innocent side was resurfacing. But the words he said weren't as innocent. "Why, you want to stop? It'll be so hard right now if you know where I'm getting at."

Finland pouted. He was right. He too felt the same ache located underneath his pants and the urge to release the pleasure seemed impossible to quit just like that. If only they had more time…

" I know but- umph!" Norway pressed his lips roughly against his, lips immediately opening to shove in his lithe and eager tongue to the warm moist entrance he came to love. Through the kiss, he assured him there was enough time to create such passion in a short time, and with gentle hands cupping his cheeks, seemed to coax him not to worry.

Finland's eyelids lowered, and finally gave in, allowing their tongues to dance in a soft, sweet motion with the sweet taste of his secret lover filling his mouth and lips as he ran through the back of Norway's choppy blond hair. After a sweet kiss, he gave him a sharp nip on his bottom lip. Finland flinched.

"You're so cute when you're shy." Norway leaned his head and pecked his reddish hued cheek. "Just relax." he murmured against feverish skin and gave him another sweet peck.

Finland closed his eyes shut as he felt another kiss, this time at his jaw bone mixed with tongue, hearing the bed creak underneath as he shifted. He gave him another little nip and licked the small bite mark. Oh, how he would love to mark his presence all over the little nation's body sinfully, if only Sweden wasn't in the picture. If only Finland was his. He would have conquered his body every night without ever worrying of being caught. Their love wasn't a crime, except in Sweden's and Denmark's eyes.

"Ah, Nor~" Finland gasped harder. Norway had latched his mouth back on his throat with such force, he thought his pale skin would be sucked right out.

Norway let out a rare chuckle. Stealthily while the Finn was still dazed from the creating the small hickey, he snuck a hand under his shirt. He brushed against his ribs, moving higher to find one of his rosy nipples and gave it a sharp twist.

Finland let out a lusty gasp, eyes barely open as Norway pulled and fondled his chest, teasing his ribs with light brushes from his fingertips, lingering to make him squirm when he hit a sensitive spot. He gave him one last twist and wiggled his arm out of his blue outfit to remove his own. As much as he wanted to bang the Finn right now, he had to get himself comfortable first; the room was becoming too hot to keep their uniforms on and he was already starting to break a sweat.

He reached to remove the belt strapped to his sailor top, cursing as his anticipated hands were shivering all the way. Another hand came in to lightly grasp the older male's wrist to lead him to a halt.

"We don't have time for that," Finland half whispered, half chided, blushing. Norway suddenly looked crestfallen, and Finland finished quickly, "Just unzip your pants." His cheeks grew a darker shade of red. Norway quickly knew what he was implying.

A small, almost unnoticeable smile tugged on his lips and he leaned down to capture his lips in a short kiss. "You must want it, eh?"

Finland whimpered against his lips. This was too embarrassing. And nibbling on his bottom lip wasn't going to make it any better. And defiantly not the fact that a hand found its way down to fondle his crotch lovingly made it easier to think straight. He squirmed against his grip, guilty pleasure flooding through his veins from head to toe. He fought back any squeaks and gasps, finding the sounds way too embarrassing for the Norwegian to hear.

His long, slender fingers trailed down his zipper, nudging the hardened bulge. He finally zipped it downward and slipped his entire hand in, finding his boxers damp and could make out the obvious shape of his hardened dick. When Finland felt the touch, holding back any sound seemed to be a thing of the past as his embarrassment was replaced by lust, no longer caring if he could hear his want. He massaged it delicately, maybe even teasingly, and he did it _slowly_. Slowly in fact that Finland was starting to buck his hip upward to speed up the process.

"Nor…Nor…faster, please, faster." he said in between lustful pants, mouth ajar and eyes half lidded, staring right at him.

Thinking only about him.

He did, and soon his heavy breathing were becoming shorter, soft squeaks emitting from his lips. Norway took in the picture with greedy eyes: the flushed Fin was more erotic than the pictures in Denmark's porn magazines stashed in their closet. His own dick twitched underneath the fabric, demanding for its own attention. He obliged, diving his other hand in his pants, stroking his length as he stroked Finland's. He pumped it faster than he did with Finland, too eager to feel the much needed pleasure.

"W-wait, Nor-kun, stop." Finland pulled his hand away from him, still panting. He finished before Norway could open his mouth to question him. "Let me."

Suddenly, Norway found himself being flipped over and landed none too gently on his back. The Finn didn't straddle him as he first expected him to do, instead he buried his head deep within his lap.

_Let me take care of it-gah!_ before Norway could speak, a moist, heated tongue found a certain sensitive area, his words ending up choked and denied in his throat. The zipper was fully down thanks to his swift fingers and once the organ was fully out, Finland immediately attached his mouth to his head.

He grunted. God, the Finn knew how to work it with his mouth. His tongue, slick and flexible, ran down his length slowly at first, tracing the length as if recalling how long it was. He went back to the head, running his tongue along the slit, tasting the salty liquid it seeped.

It became hard to breathe for Norway, running his fingers through his pale blond hair as his mouth opened more take in his head, sucking it as if it were a lollypop. He watched through half lidded eyes as Finland took more of him in, making small sounds of his own. And oh god, Finland was making him tremble as he tried to coax his body to calm down. It just had been so long since he was given a blowjob, and Denmark wasn't born with sexual skills like the Finn who knew just the right lick and suck to make him shudder for more.

"Mmm…" he hummed as he coated more of Norway in his saliva as his head bobbed, lubing it up for the main event.

"F-Fin…" he grunted and forcefully pulled his head away from with loud and moist _pop!_, a string of saliva and semen still connecting his full pink lips to his red head. He was getting close, feeling it in his stomach as a warning to hurry up and get into the real deal. If only Sweden wasn't coming…

"Nor kun?" Finland said through half lidded eyes, blotches of white glimmering on those delicious lips that Norway couldn't help but raise the Finn's chin up to meet in a passionate kiss. They were showing more of their need through the kiss, tongues swirling in a frantic demand for attention, exchanging their natural taste. Norway leaned in further, resulting the smaller one to lose his balance and fall back on the bed, their lips sealed together as if they were glued shut.

They pulled away and instantaneously, the Norwegian shot his hands down to Finland's pants and yanked them down, underwear and all. Finland raised his hip, helping him slide the pants down his heated flesh. His erection sprung up once the boxers were removed, leaking shimmering precum that slid down his length, flushed red just like his face.

Norway raised two of his fingers and inserted it his mouth, coated it with makeshift lubricant as quickly as possible. With his other hand, he caressed his inner thighs tenderly, coaxing him to spread more of his legs apart. Finland did, albeit shyly, giving him complete access to his body. Which he took gladly, finding the tight ring of muscle with wandering fingers. With a quick little tease of encircling it with the tip of a finger, he slide one in, feeling the heat clenching against him tightly.

"Relax."

"*Hah* *Hah* I'm trying."

"Just relax." he pushed in another finger, scissoring him inside. He watched as Finland's face constricted in pain at the movement of his fingers. Fresh tears welled up in his large eyes. Norway lowered his head, and placed a kiss on his forehead, glazed with sweat then to his tear stain cheek. Gasps and moans emitted from his lips, becoming high pitch once his fingers met a sweet spot.

Once he thought Finland was stretched enough, he could tell when Finland followed the movement with his fingers eagerly, he pulled out and began to position himself, his left hand gripping on his slender hips with his right hand guiding his dick to his entrance.

"Ahh!" Finland let out a high pitch gasp, feeling the hardened length slid in and pushing past his comfort zone. Norway grunted and pulled out completely before thrusting back in deeper. It was a bit rough and fast from the get go and Finland had to hold onto him for dear life.

It was hurting more than anything and Finland gasped out, "It hurts, Nor kun!"

He slowed down the pace at the sound of his short cry, an apologetic look displayed on his face. He gave him a peck to express his apologies.

Despite the dull pain that slowed to a stop, Finland giggled softly as his cheeks turned a soft shade of pink. "I think we both should relax about this." he said to lighten up the mood.

"Hmm." with that, he started thrusting again, this time slower and shallow, relishing the pulsating heat clenching him tightly like his arms around him and the taste of Finland as their tongues met. Finland's moans were swallowed by the Norwegian greedily, practically begging to now speed up once he became comfortable with his size, now feeling the pain being replaced with waves of intense ecstasy each time Norway rocked his body that made his toes curl and his head spin. After their lips separated, Finland nearly cried his heart out with each thrust.

"Hah! Ah! There…right there! Right there…" Finland followed his movements, burying himself deeper when he thrust inside.

Norway, grunting here and there, wanted to hear more of him. Leaving one hand from the Finland's hip to between his inner thighs, he began to pump his sensitive organ, matching the thrusts and hearing Finland cry harder. And once Norway found his sweet spot, it was only a matter of time before they both will come.

"Ah…mmm…ah, Nor…Norway! Norway!" his stomach began to twist into knots, his pitch becoming higher and higher.

Norway knew by the look of his face that he was coming. And so was he.

He gripped him tightly as he moved faster, Finland moving along in rhythm. "Fin…god…I'm coming…" he said in between grunts.

Finland didn't answer verbally but nodded, eyes squeezed shut in pure ecstasy. God, the very sight of him made him want to orgasm. And within a minute and a deep throaty grunt, he came, spurting his heat deep inside that made Finland cry out. And with that, he came too, spilling himself on their stomachs.

Norway collapsed on top of Finland's sweaty body, both too numb to move as they basked in the glow of the aftermath. Neither said a word as the only sounds were their labored breaths.

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much for coming over," Finland said, now fully clothed, sitting on the mattress where their sinful act was committed.<p>

Norway was sitting at the foot of the bed with a faint smile. "No problem." His hair was still a mess and his cross shaped barrette was removed, allowing all of his bangs to cascade over his face. He ran through his blond hair.

He knew he should have left earlier. But, being with Finland, with or without any contact, just the presence alone made him content. And it seems by the way Finland gave him his cheery smiles, the feeling had to be mutual.

Finland's phone vibrated. He flipped it open. "Su-san will be here in less than ten minutes," Finland said after reading the text. "He's running late."

"Good thing for us," Norway commented and stood up. He was glad the Swede was late for once. If he had found them two, though not engaging in any sexual contact for the moment, anger will arise. Even if the two were known as friends to other people, including both their public boyfriends, there would be obvious suspicion if they were discovered alone around midnight, let alone in the bedroom. "I guess that means I have to leave now."

Finland nodded and stood up with him, walking over, and like how he's seen him do countless of times with his husband, fix his tie for him like a professional. With the tie now neat, Norway looked as good as new before he entered the house.

As Norway opened the front door to leave, Finland stopped him and ran back to his room. Good thing he noticed before he left, his favorite hat was missing from his head and was found laying beside the bed, nearly abandoned.

Oh, if Sweden entered the room and found that hat…

"Here," he plopped the hat on top his head after retrieving it, making sure his hair adjusted with the hat and fixed his bangs warmly.

Norway was appreciated and tenderly pulled him in for their goodbye kiss. After a few smacks of the lips, Norway left.

* * *

><p>"'M home." Sweden announced as he entered the house, shrugging of his blue coat and hung it on the rack. He was not surprised to find the house dark and quiet and made his way to their master bedroom he shared with his wife.<p>

As he expected, he found him reposed on the king size bed, bundled up in blankets as if he was in a cocoon, assumed asleep. He went to the drawers to change to his nightwear. As he unbuttoned the last button on his top, he heard Finland stir in bed with a soft moan.

He turned around. "Yer awake."

"Barely." Finland responded drowsily and rubbed his eyes. "You're late."

"Denm'rk insisted I stay long'r. Our d'scussion took long'r." he said with his sentences quick and short. Finland didn't bother question why he sounded a bit haste.

"Oh," Finland closed his eyes smooth shut, sighing against the pillow. Sweden joined him after putting on his pajama pants and taking off his glasses, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close to his warmth. Just like how Norway did after making love in bed, the same bed he and Sweden made love countless of times, the same bed their laying in now.

"Y' 'kay?" the Swede asked, brushing aside Finland's hair to kiss his temple.

He nodded, blushing as his lips trailed towards his cheek, lingering there for several seconds. "Just tired is all. Glad you're back okay."

Sweden moved his lips upward in his version of a smile and leaned in to kiss him fully. Finland returned the kiss, slowly and calmly. During their lip lock, the remembrance if Norway appeared in his head. It happened many times when he and Sweden kissed, hugged, or even gazed. It no longer bothered him as he was accustomed to seeing his lover flashed in his head.

There was nothing wrong of having two lovers, right? He loved them both dearly, Sweden for being gentle and protective and Norway for his eternal beauty and a funnier personality. There were no regrets.

Finland was the first to part away, and as he did, he spotted a rather fresh looking bruise imprinted on his neck. "Su-san…did you get hurt?"

"Hmm?"

"That bruise on your neck." he pointed out.

Sweden didn't take his time like he usually did and soon replied, "T's nothin' t'worry about."

With that, he buried his head in Finland's neck, unaware that exactly underneath the collar of his top where his nose pressed hid the mark of his wife's secret lover.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't flame me if you're a major Sufin and Dennor and disliked this story! I also love the pairings. Pretty much, I love any Nordic pairings because their awesome. Norfin has a special place in my heart because Norway and Finland are like the best characters ever in my opinion. Also, I wrote this because I haven't seen a Norfin smut.<strong>

**I might be the first XD**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
